


Aslan's Will

by Sydders09



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Trust, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Flora was sent by Aslan to keep Prince Caspian safe from his uncle. Now he's king and Aslan has a new task for Flora. A task that she's willing to take on no matter what.





	Aslan's Will

The battle was hard, taking several lives with it and wrapping the evening in a blanket of mourning. Narnians and Telmarines were lost on the battlefield and no matter their differences, both people needed to be properly sent off by Aslan Himself. His warm breath led the deceased to Aslan’s Country where they would live-out eternity while the living were left to mourn until the sun fell below the horizon. But in the end, the desire to celebrate the Narnian victory and the lives of the deceased was too great to ignore.

Satyrs and dryads began their elegant dances around the fire. Flutes and fiddles lead their celebrations, the need to dance too hard to resist.

Queen Lucy was the first to join in at the beckoning of a young satyr. Her gleeful laughter rang out over the light tune. Her siblings watched on with large smiles.

Flora followed Queen Lucy’s example and twirled with the beautiful and delicate rose-colored petals of a dryad. She took the young queen’s hands and spun with her. 

Flora released her friend as the song shifted into a daunting jig. Her feet couldn’t quite keep up with the nymphs, so she opted to dance her own way. Little did she know that her way would lead her into the sturdy hold of the soon-to-be-king, Caspian.

Her body collided with his as she lost her footing in a spin. Flora took hold of his arms and his hands held her steady at her waist. It took half a second for his charming smile and glimmering brown eyes to form a gentle blush across Flora’s cheeks.

“My apologies, Caspian. The music carried me away.” Flora was too aware of her closeness to her friend.

“It is easy to get lost in,” Caspian said, releasing her. “Do not feel bad for enjoying yourself, my friend.”

“Oh, I am not sorry for that. I am sorry I cannot remain on my feet in the presence of so much royalty.”

He chuckled and watched more Narnians join in the dancing. Lucy managed to coax Edmund to dance as horrendous as it was.

Flora glanced at the prince beside her while his attention was taken. She’d known him for many years by then. Aslan requested her specifically to protect the prince when they were teenagers. She couldn’t do much other than watch his back and keep him from danger, but it was all the great lion asked.

Flora and Caspian became fast friends when she first met him in Cornelius’ study. The half-dwarf knew of her purpose in the castle, teaching her the ends and outs, the passages, all to protect Caspian. She wasn’t sure the prince ever knew of her true purpose until she and Cornelius were sneaking Caspian away through his wardrobe the night Miraz’s wife had a son. He would not have made it out alive had it not been for their quick thinking.

She smiled to herself as she turned away from the handsome prince.

It was never her intention to care for Caspian beyond their friendship. But watching him take on the Telmarines – his own people – to save Narnia changed everything. He was meant to be king, to lead and bring all beings together under his rule. Dare she say she swooned from the image of Caspian ruling well and in the name of Aslan.

“Flora.”

Her eyes met Caspian’s. She always enjoyed the sound of her name from his mouth. “What is it?”

Caspian glanced down. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. Your loyalty, your support… your strength. I would not be here without you.”

“I have not been around for long, Caspian. Cornelius has helped you far more than I have.”

He shook his head, his dark hair moving with him. “I know it was you who asked him to find me the night my cousin was born. Since you came to the castle, you have watched over me – more than anyone else I know. You took me here… to this place.”

She touched his arm. “It is all Aslan, Caspian. We are both here because He willed it.”

With a gentle nod of his head, Caspian smiled at Flora. “Would you like to walk with me? It has been some time since the last walk.”

“Of course. The dancers should not miss me.”

The two wandered away from the celebration for a more peaceful place to stroll. They settled on walking just inside the treeline. The joyous sounds around the fire could still be heard but were far enough away to keep from disrupting their conversation.

“Do you think I am ready to be a king?”

Flora kicked a stone out of their path. “Without a doubt. Aslan sees it, so I do, too. I hope you will truly see it soon. You will be a great king of Narnia.”

At the mention of the great lion, both of them spotted Aslan enjoying the view of the festivities. He turned his large head toward them, bowing just enough to welcome them closer.

“We are grateful for your help, Aslan,” Flora said. “We would have failed if it were not for you.”

Aslan smiled a lion’s smile. “You are very welcome, dear one. I must also extend my thanks to you for keeping our new king safe at every turn.”

“I could not wish for a greater purpose than to watch over our dear Caspian.” She nudged her friend with her elbow.

“Am I really so careless?”

“It was never a matter of carelessness as it was the dangers within your family,” Aslan said.

Flora smiled at the prince. “Though life would have been easier had you been more careful, Caspian.”

Aslan chuckled at the two caught up in their teasing. “Your friendship is one to last many years.”

Caspian looked between Flora and Aslan. “She does not need to protect someone else?”

“I sent her to you.”

Flora grinned. “Thank you, Aslan.” Her fingers ran through His mane. “I will continue to protect our king until I can no longer do so.”

“You need not worry, Flora, for I have a new purpose for you.”

Caspian looked to her, but she was as confused as he.

“What do you mean?”

Aslan turned away, strolling toward the ruins of the How. “In due time, dear one. You will know.”

Flora met Caspian’s gaze. “Aslan always knows what is best, so we must trust in His words.”

“What do you think he means?”

“I am unsure. But we can celebrate in our long-lasting friendship.” She gripped the smooth trunk of a tree and let gravity swing her around it. “Surely that is what Aslan hoped for us both.”

Caspian looked at her with a warm smile when she paused her movements. “I could not wish for anything more than that.”

Flora restarted her movement again in hopes of hiding the blush on her cheeks. 

* * *

Flora waited in the castle courtyard for the royal part to return from the parade in the streets. The Narnians suggested Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old let the people see their newly appointed king. Aslan led the parade, so Flora remained in the courtyard for their return.

A wide smile came upon her delicate face when they entered the courtyard. Caspian looked so happy and regal on the back of his horse with his crown on his dark head.

Flora reached him as his feet touched the ground, her eyes only on him. “Your Majesty,” she said as she curtsied, a smirk clear on her face.

Caspian rolled his eyes. “I must ask you to refrain from calling me that, Flora.”

“Ah, but it is only proper of me. Would you rather I call you my king?”

He paused. “Yes.”

“My king it is then.”

Lucy giggled, taking Flora’s attention from Caspian.

She scanned the smug faces of Peter and Edmund. Susan stared curiously and Lucy glowed. Flora’s cheeks warmed and she cleared her throat.

Caspian looked to Aslan. The lion nodded once before calling everyone to gather for the feast.

Flora stayed where she was as her friends entered the castle, Caspian leading the way.

Her heart thrummed against her ribcage. Nothing was to come of her subtle feelings toward Caspian. Flora was only supposed to watch over him like Aslan asked. But no amount of denying it could keep the feelings at bay. She wasn’t immune to his charm or his handsome face. In the end, it was his love for Narnia and all its inhabitants that won her over. He would be a great king.

“What troubles you?”

Flora didn’t jump at the lion’s calm voice. “Is it wrong to love the king beyond the boundaries of our friendship?”

“Dear Flora, love is not bound so easily. You are given love to give to others. If the king is where it must go, then go it must.”

She looked into Aslan’s golden eyes. “Is this what I am supposed to do next? Love our king? Do you wish for me to be his queen?”

Aslan blinked.

“Is that your will? If so, I cannot disregard it. I will not.”

“You never question my plan for you, Flora.”

“The life you have laid out for me will happen no matter what I do. If I am to be a queen, then it will happen.”

Aslan’s large paw fell on Flora’s shoulder. “You will live a long life and succeed in everything you do.”

She nuzzled her cheek against his paw. “And what of Caspian, Aslan?”

“You will know in due time.” 

* * *

Lucy latched onto Flora as soon as Peter said they needed to go back to their own world. Flora petted the young queen’s head and reassured her that she would be back when Aslan willed it. Her words temporarily eased Lucy until she looked to Trumpkin. Flora’s hands pressed to her chest when the gruff dwarf hugged Lucy.

Flora’s eyes drifted to Susan’s lingering stare on Caspian before she gathered by her brothers and Lucy. Flora studied the High Queen curiously, glancing toward the new king who didn’t appear to hold the same longing stare. She swallowed when his eyes met hers. There was little reason to feel anything negative toward Susan. The Pevensies were going home anyway.

The air around the castle was less than joyful once the kings and queens left. Aslan’s departure was to follow once he spoke with King Caspian. Flora felt the disappointment deep in her soul despite knowing Aslan would always be present should she need him.

“Would you like some ink and paper to write down your thoughts?”

Flora looked up from her seat in the gardens to find her dear king grinning at her. “There is no amount of paper in the world that can hold all my thoughts, Caspian.” She scooted down on the bench to give him space to sit next to her. “Has Aslan left?”

“Yes.”

Flora nodded. “Do not worry. He is always close.”

“He is… and I still have you.”

“Of course.”

A stillness filled the garden. Flora’s gaze lingered on a bee gathering pollen from a nearby flower. Caspian watched her gentle smile grow.

“Will you always be a guardian of the king?” Caspian asked, taking Flora’s attention.

“As long as you are king. Aslan sent me to you.”

“What is the new purpose He has for you then?”

“He did not say. Aslan will reveal it in time and once He does, I will do whatever He asks with the same dedication I have now.” Flora smiled at her friend. “I do know that my place is here with my king.”

Caspian stared at Flora, eyes shifting between hers. He saw her pleasant smile start to fade the longer he studied her face. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. He didn’t want to. Aslan reassured Caspian of Flora in his life. She would always be there.

“I love you,” he said, his voice low.

Flora blinked and sat up straighter. It wasn’t that Caspian said it, but how he said it. Her body reacted to his words in a new way. Her palms began to sweat, her stomach twisted, and her neck itched as it warmed. “Caspian… you are king.”

“It changes nothing, Flora.” He took her small and strong hands in his. “I love you.

_Is this what you meant, Aslan? Is this what I’m to do?_

A warm breeze tousled their hair. It made Flora’s lips turn up as she turned toward the direction the wind came from.

Flora looked back at Caspian, her smile never faltering. “I have to admit, somewhere in our many years I found that I love you far beyond as a friend. I believe Aslan knew long before He sent me here.”

The king couldn’t keep his grin at bay. Caspian brushed a lock of Flora’s black hair behind her ear. “I believe you may be right.”

Her eyes closed when Caspian’s palm pressed against her cheek. It felt right. Flora was supposed to be there with Caspian confessing how something grew toward him. Something exhilarating.

Flora’s eyes opened the moment she felt his lips press against her forehead. Her cheeks flushed when he gazed at her, his face much closer than before.

“If Aslan had not asked, would you hesitate?”

“I cannot say because it did not happen.” Flora’s fingertips touched his cheek. “There is no need to ask ‘what if’ when we are here now.”

Caspian’s gaze fell to her lips so quickly she wasn’t sure it happened. “May I?”

She saw it then and her heart raced. Flora’s fingers didn’t hesitate to tangle in his soft hair as she nodded slowly.

Both of Caspian’s hands cradled Flora’s face and he took a deep breath.

Flora closed her eyes and waited, feeling him lean closer. She released her own breath, shaky from anticipation. What would it be like to kiss a king?

His lips brushed against hers as if he was a ghost. That alone set her nerve-endings on fire. Her hand grasped at his hair involuntarily. Caspian’s sigh fanned over her lips.

Finally, Caspian kissed her fully. It was better than either imagined. There was no rush, but every ounce of what they felt poured out for both of them to see.

Caspian pulled away only to see the love in Flora’s eyes once she opened them again. His hand settled behind her head and he pulled her close to him again.

Flora sighed against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tilting her head a bit more. Warmth gathered in her stomach as Caspian grabbed her waist with his other hand.

Before either could succumb to the growing intensity between them, Caspian ended their kiss with a few shorter ones. He combed through Flora’s hair lovingly and took both of her hands in his.

Flora eased her breathing and her heart. Everything sped up once again when she locked eyes with her king.

“I apologize for my enthusiasm,” he said, the bridge of his nose reddening.

“I did not mind.” She chewed on her lower lip, still feeling the soft touch of his kiss. “You are not the only one who let emotions get the best of us.”

Caspian couldn’t resist kissing her again. “Thank Aslan I met you.”

Flora chuckled. “Agreed.” She fixed his hair. “A king should not look so ruffled.”

“Thank you.” He smiled as he kissed Flora’s hand before she could pull it away from him.

She placed her hands in her lap. “What will we do now, Caspian?”

“Exactly what Aslan wishes.”

“And that is?” Flora grinned cheekily.

The king kissed her forehead, keeping his lips against her skin a second longer. “Be my queen.”

Flora tucked her head under his chin and hugged him tightly. “It is what Aslan wishes.”

Caspian pressed his face into her shoulder and held her close.

Flora smiled into his hair. _I see now, Aslan. Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels for Caspian. I want to write more. I will one of these days.


End file.
